gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Obdachlose
miniatur|Zwei Obdachlose im [[Middle Park]] Obdachlose oder Penner (englisch the homeless oder abwertend bums) sind Personen, die über keinen festen Wohnsitz verfügen und im öffentlichen Raum, im Freien oder in Notunterkünften übernachten. Im Grand-Theft-Auto-Universum tragen die Landstreicher (stereotypisch) lumpige Kleidung (mitunter auch von Ranch) und haben oftmals auch eine andere Gangart als andere Passanten. In Grand Theft Auto IV ist es dem Spieler möglich, Obdachlosen Geld zu schenken. Erscheint am oberen linken Bildschirmrand die Textmeldung „Drücke ..., um ihm etwas Geld zu geben“, kann man die entsprechende Taste drücken, um dem Vagabunden zehn Dollar zu spenden. Einen prominenten Auftritt hat der Obdachlose Jerry Kapowitz in zwei Missionen. Zuerst in Clean Getaway, wo er Vlad um ein wenig Geld anbettelt. Vlad reagiert zornig und sagt, er würde ihm doch nicht seine Drogensucht finanzieren. Zum zweiten Mal begegnet man ihm in Departure Time: Nach einem Zusammenstoß mit Luis im Meadows Park findet er Diamanten im Müll eines Abfalleimers, woraufhin er sich mit ihnen eine Villa in Alderney kauft und zudem plant, einen Waffenladen in Vice City zu eröffnen. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars muss man in der HoboTron-Challenge die Angriffe einiger Obdachlosen überstehen. Aufenthaltsorte San Andreas [[Datei:Obdachloser übergibt sich.png|miniatur|Ein Obdachloser übergibt sich (Beta-Verhalten, siehe Trivia)]] *In San Fierro, hauptsächlich in Hashbury GTA IV * Um das Polizeirevier Hove Beach, Hove Beach * Im Dukes Park, BOABO * Vor dem Perestroika, Hove Beach * Bei der verlassenen Villa, Westdyke * Beim Alderney Casino, Westdyke * Oft unter den meisten Fußgängerunterführungen * Oft an den Häfen * Oft in den Hausfluren betretbarer Wohnblocks * Nachts auf vielen Straßen * In vielen Gassen * Ein ganzes Obdachlosenlager findet man an der U-Bahn Kreuzung direkt unter dem Algonquin Ende der Algonquin Bridge. GTA V * überall in Mission Row ** auf dem Parkplatz von Wholesale Hosiery, Adam’s Apple Boulevard Ecke Sinner Street, Mission Row ** zwischen dem Hotel und The Vault, hinter der Bushaltestelle, Adam’s Apple Boulevard, Mission Row ** Unter den Überführungen an der Little Bighorn Avenue, Mission Row * in vielen Gassen und Parks * im Obdachlosenlager unter dem Olympic Freeway * beim Mirror Park Railyard * im Dignity Village, nahe Paleto Bay * unter dem Vordach von SchlongbergSachs, Adam’s Apple Boulevard Ecke Strawberry Avenue, Pillbox Hill * beim Longpig Mini Market, Alta Street, Strawberry * am Vespucci Beach Trivia * In Grand Theft Auto III sind vier Obdachlose im Harbor Tunnel zu finden, die je einen Molotow-Cocktail bei sich haben und sich um ein verstecktes Päckchen versammelt haben. Darkel, ein Beta-Charakter, soll zur Obdachlosengemeinschaft gehört haben. * miniatur|Ein Obdachloser uriniert auf den Bürgersteig (Beta-Verhalten)In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas gab es für Obdachlose ursprünglich zusätzliche Animationen, wie das externe Script home_brains zeigt: ** auf den Bürgersteig urinieren ** torkeln und übergeben ** sitzen und am Penis/Hoden kratzen * In GTA IV schlafen Obdachlose manchmal auf dem Boden, manchmal wärmen sie sich auch an brennenden Fässern. * Obdachlose verlieren (logischerweise) weniger Geld als normale Passanten. * Ein afroamerikanischer Obdachloser in GTA IV sagt manchmal Sachen wie „cheesy vagina“ (dt. käsige Vagina) oder „The Aliens are coming to us“ (dt. Die Außerirdischen kommen zu uns). * Sie sind oft ziemlich verrückt und haben verschwörerische Einbildungen, was sie auch auf ihren Kartons lesen kann, die sie mit sich tragen. * In GTA V tragen Obdachlose Schilder mit Sprüchen wie „Serbische Gangster haben mein ganzes Geld geklaut!! BITTE HILF“, „Wette, du kannst mich nicht mit einem 25-Cent-Stück schlagen“, „Konsole schon wieder im Arsch!! Brauche Geld für die Reparatur. HILF!“ oder „Brauche Geld für Bier und Nutten (wenigstens sag ich die Wahrheit!)“. Spielfehler : In der PC-Version von GTA IV gibt es einen Fehler, der es einem unmöglich macht, den Obdachlosen Geld zu geben. Hat man seine Tastaturbelegung geändert, kann man die verlangte Taste ... so oft drücken, wie man will – es wechselt doch kein Geld den Besitzer. Bildergalerie Gallery1882.jpg Gallery1829.jpg Gallery1844.jpg Gallery1811.jpg Passanten obdachlos.jpg|Obdachlose Passanten in San Andreas Obdachloser GTA V.png|Ein Obdachloser in GTA Online ! Kategorie:Passanten Kategorie:Spielfehler